ODSTS:THE HORRIBLE SEQUEL
by SPRK
Summary: Just what it says ladies and gentlemen. The first two chapters were written with no effort, but all chapters after the third should be written with no effort as well. Don't care if you read and review, that's so Manestream after all. Get it? Manestream, Mainstream? Hipsters, Ponies? If this hasn't made you want to read my story I don't know what will!


**It was a dark and stormy night. (Victor Frankenstein) Dr. Halsey was busily working in her lab.  
Like most nights, she would stay up long into the wee hours until she had made enough progress to satisfy herself, or until she could no longer keep her eyes open. Tonight, Halsey was determined to finish a project that she had been diligently working on for the past few months. This project would be the culmination of her career. It would be stronger than a Spartan, better than Mjolnr armor, and most importantly, it would put everything Ellen Anders had ever done to shame. It would also kill Ellen Anders. Halsey prepared herself, all her months of research, all of the sweat, the toil, the stealing of corpses from the battlefield. It all ended here. She would've felt sick, the emotion would have overwhelmed her, but Halsey was too far into her work to care. Plus, she was suffering from blood poisoning of the inhuman amount of coffee she had drank in order to stay up this late. Halsey, however, was wearing her +10 Evil Lab Coat of Obliviousness and thus did not feel a thing. Putting on her +5 Goggles of Mad Scientist, Halsey set to work on the final part of her project.**

"Killer!" She said, to the Marine sitting on a chair playing Tetris, (or was he playing Tetnis? Halsey couldn't tell) in a far corner of the room. "It izzzz time." Halsey's serpentine tongue hissed, snaking its way just out of her gritted teeth, then darting in just as quickly.

"Yes ma'm!" The Marine said, saluting, (the wrong way, as always), his palm was facing outwards and his knuckles were touching his forehead. The Marine walked over to an ominous, grey, blue, and yellow switch on the other far corner of the room.

"Flip the switch!" Halsey commanded, the Marine, now wearing a pretty cool pair of dark glasses, obeyed.

"AH HA, HA HA, HA HA!" Halsey laughed evilly, as she watched her creation rise from the floorboard in the center of the room. Killer tried to laugh too, but failed, utterly, his laughs came out rather soft, weak, and a bit condescending, like he thought this whole ordeal was crazy. Crazy, anything but crazy!

"Rise, my creation." Halsey commanded, standing over the still smoldering form. The creation began to rise, Halsey grinned as she saw it begin to stand up, but the grin quickly turned into an open mouth that only betrayed half the horror which she felt.  
"No! No!" Halsey shouted, "Stay back! Killer!"

"Jesus Christ, Ma'm! It's! It's!" The Marine exclaimed, looking up from his game of Tetnis.

"Quickly Killer! Kill it!" Halsey shouted, "Before it's too late!"

"Screw that ma'm!" The Marine replied, dropping his assault rifle. "I"m out of here!" And with that he jumped out a window conveniently placed next to him, and fell into another chapter.  
"Facility lockdown initiated." Boomed a robotic voice. "Have a nice day."

"No!" Halsey yelled turning around frantically, as thick grey blast shields descended over every doorway and window, leaving the UNSC's Chief (Mad) Scientist trapped in her lab.

Swinging her head around, Halsey caught a glimpse of the creature, and quickly averted her gaze. There had to be something she could use! Suddenly, Halsey heard a moan. Looking down, she saw Sergeant Avery Johnson, conveniently dying at her feet.

"Kick his ass!" The dying man moaned, somehow managing to hold out a Spartan Laser in his hands despite having a gigantic hole in his chest.

"Thanks convenient dying guy!" Halsey said, wrenching the Spartan Laser away and ignoring Johnson's continued painful moaning.

This was it. Halsey held down the trigger, beginning the laser's charging sequence and put on some shades despite having no free hands. The ends of her lab jacket flapped wildly as objects swirled around at dizzying speeds despite being in an airtight lab, and somewhere, somehow, this connected with Halo. Halsey looked up, straight at the monster, and said.

"Bring it."

The monster, the most hideous, horrible thing ever created by man didn't respond. It simply stood there. It looked like this.

ODSTS:THE HORRIBLE SEQUEL


End file.
